Never Meant To Be
by JYBs Princess
Summary: FINISHED - Chap 3 - Kim and Tommy meet again and have a long talk
1. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: You know how it goes. Oh, and _Never Meant To Be_ is sung by Samantha Mumba, and I don't own that, either.

****

A/N: I know Tommy/Kim fics are getting pretty old, and I usually focus on Adam or Rocky/Aisha in my stories, but I was listening to this song and the idea came into my head. Okay, on with the story…

__

I remember when I still believed the things you said

Never would have thought that this would come to an end

How was I to know that you had another someone new

A tear escaped from Tommy Oliver's eye as he stared at a picture of him with his now ex-girlfriend Kimberly Hart. It had been almost a month since she had sent him the Dear John letter, and he was still depressed. 

__

I recall the days loved you in a million ways

Suddenly you and me from friends to history

I realized that my trust ain't coming back no more

Tommy hadn't even seen it coming. He was happy leading the Power Rangers in Angel Grove, and she was happy training for the Pan Globals in Florida. Nobody expected it, really. For one thing, no one knew Kim had the power to do such a thing to Tommy. For another, Tommy and Kim's long distance relationship had been working out perfectly before then. To find out Kim had found someone else was a huge shock to everyone.

__

'Cuz my love for you will always last eternally

You are in my heart

I loved you from the start

Baby it's hard to believe that you and I were never meant to be

**She's gone. **Those words replayed in Tommy's head over and over again. How could she have done that to him? He loved her so much, but then she went and found someone else. The thought of Kim with another guy made Tommy so angry, yet so sad.

__

Does anybody know this feeling of despair

When you really love someone, when you really care

It's hard to walk away when I really want to stay with you

Tommy walked over to his dresser and picked up the letter. He had saved it, for it had become a part of his life. It wasn't one of the most happiest moments of his life, but it was still a part. And bad a memory as it was, he didn't want to forget it. It would be the last thing that he had that could remind him of Kim, and he didn't want to get rid of it.

__

Does anybody know how it tears you up inside

When you try to decide between what's wrong and right

Gotta know for sure that my trust ain't coming back no more

Tommy couldn't help but feel depressed all the time. Of course, he made it seem like he was over it and he appeared to be just fine on the outside when he was out in public, but that was only to save himself from the pity of his friends. Inside, he was dying. He felt like his heart had shattered into a million pieces. He felt as if everything he was living for suddenly didn't matter-not martial arts, not being the leader of the Power Rangers, not anything. He couldn't believe he had lost her. She was his teammate, his friend, and most importantly…his first love.

__

'Cuz my love for you will always last eternally

You are in my heart

I loved you from the start

Baby it's hard to believe that you and I were never meant to be

What was he going to do without his Beautiful in his life? It hurt every time Tommy realized that he and Kim wouldn't be together forever, like everyone else had predicted. He thought that they were perfect together, that nothing could ever come between them, not after everything they had been through together as they fought the evil enemies of the Earth. But obviously, he was wrong.

__

'Cuz my love for you will always last eternally

You are in my heart

I loved you from the start

Baby it's hard to believe that you and I were never meant to be

"If it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't meant to be. You'll find someone else, I know you will. But you have to believe that there's someone else out there for you." Those had been the words of Tommy's wise friend, Kat Hilliard. Tommy sighed as he thought about her words. Maybe Kat was right. Maybe things between him and Kim weren't meant to be. But did he believe there was someone else out there for him? Yes. As he thought about Kat, there was no doubt in his mind that there was.

__

Yeah yeah yeah

That you and I were never meant to be

Yeah yeah yeah

That you and I were never meant to be

****

A/N: This is not only my first song fic, but it's my first Tommy/Kim fic, too. I'm thinking of writing another chapter focusing on Kim, so please tell me if you think I should or not. Ideas are always welcome!


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: You know how it goes. Oh, and _Emotion_ is sung by Destiny's Child, and I don't own that, either.

****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

__

It's over and done

But the heartache lives on inside

And who is the one you're clinging to

Instead of me tonight?

Kim allowed a tear to roll down her cheek and fall onto her pillow. Almost six months had passed since she had sent the dreadful letter to Tommy. She had expected it to be easier to concentrate on gymnastics after she sent it, but it wasn't. She found it even harder to focus on her training, especially after she had heard from her former Ranger teammate Adam Park that Tommy was now dating Kat.

__

And where are you now, now that I need you?

Tears on my pillow wherever you go

I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean

You'll never see me fall apart

She had spent the past six months crying herself to sleep at night, thinking about Tommy. Her whole personality had changed. She was no longer perky and optimistic. Instead, she was upset and unhappy most of the time. She no longer held the same passion for gymnastics that she had when she first came to Miami, and it showed. She messed up her routines more often and even began skipping practices. Her heart just wasn't in it anymore. Tommy had been her inspiration, and now that she had broken up with him, she felt there was no good reason to keep training.

__

In the words of a broken heart it's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in the song   
But if you don't come back come home to me, darling  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight

It was a mistake. The letter had been a big mistake, and Kim knew that. She had been selfish. All she really cared about at the time was her gymnastics career. She didn't even stop to think about how Tommy would feel; she just wrote the letter, which was full of lies, and sent it. **Why did I tell him I found someone else in the first place?** she thought. **I was so stupid.** "Oh, Tommy," she wailed out loud. "I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did. You have no idea how much I still need you in my life."

__

I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the things you are  
But you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star

Kim's heart split in two as she realized that she was no longer part of Tommy's life. He had moved on, found someone else for real, because he had believed that Kim was in love with another guy. But it wasn't that easy for Kim. She still loved Tommy, she still wanted to be with him. She sobbed as she thought, **But he doesn't love you anymore. He doesn't want to be with you.**

__

And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart

A part of Kim wanted to leave Florida that instant and go back to Angel Grove to explain the whole thing to Tommy, but she knew very well that she couldn't. He was happy with Kat, and, as hard as it sounded, Kim had to accept it. It was her own fault he was dating Kat, after all. Besides, he thought she had cheated on him. She was probably the last person he wanted to see. She considered calling him, but she knew he wouldn't want to talk to her, either.

__

In the words of a broken heart it's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in the song   
But if you don't come back come home to me, darling  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight

Kim couldn't believe herself. She had let go of a perfect relationship with the perfect boyfriend. And now, he had found someone else while Kim didn't have anyone anymore. There was a hole in her heart that was once filled when she was still with Tommy. But he was no longer a part of her life.

__

And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart

Kim sighed as she picked up the picture of Tommy from her night stand. Tommy, I'm so sorry," she whispered to it as she stroked the frame. "I'm truly sorry." She settled it back down on the night stand and rolled over, crying herself to sleep once again.

__

In the words of a broken heart it's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in the song   
But if you don't come back come home to me, darling  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight

****

A/N: Now that I wrote a second chapter, I'm thinking about writing a third chapter, maybe focusing on Kat's feelings when Tommy and Kim meet again? I don't know. Please tell me if you want me to continue or not, and if you have any ideas, feel free to either e-mail them to me (use the link on my profile page) or leave them on the review page.


	3. Chapter Three

****

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Power Ranger related.

****

A/N: This chapter doesn't really focus on Kat, like I had originally wanted it to. Also, I know the song I used came out this summer, and in the story, it's only like, 1998 or so, but just pretend it was out then. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and left suggestions and ideas on the review page, I appreciate it all!

****

Three long years had gone by. The teens had graduated high school and passed their powers on to a new set of teenagers. Kat and Tommy had been dating exclusively for almost two and a half years now, and things were still going great between them.

That's when the news came.

Kim was moving back to Angel Grove.

"What!?" Tommy exclaimed. "She's coming back here?"

Adam, who had heard the news first, shrugged. "That's what she said."

Tommy slumped his shoulders. He had moved on and was completely over her now, but he didn't want to see her, not after she caused him so much pain. "I don't believe this."

Adam shrugged again. "It's true."

Tommy stood up from his place at the table. "I'm going to go outside."

Adam looked at Kat, who had been sitting in the Youth Center with Tommy when he had told him the news. Kat sighed and followed Tommy.

"Hey," she said as she grabbed his wrist. "Are you okay?"

Tommy frowned. "I'm fine, I just need to think."

Kat arched an eyebrow. "You're upset that she's coming back, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. After everything she did to me…" Tommy's voice trailed off.

"I know how bad she hurt you. And seeing her again won't be easy. But you'll get through it. I know you will."

Tommy smiled at her. "Thanks, Kat."

Kat smiled back and wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist.

* * * * * * *

_Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by _

Kim glanced out at all the familiar scenery of Angel Grove as Adam drove through the city. She had finally found the courage to come back. "It's so good to be back," she sighed.

Adam smiled. "We all missed you a lot. And my girlfriend Tanya can't wait to meet you."

Kim smiled back, then frowned. "Do you think Tommy's mad at me?"

Adam sighed. "I don't think he's mad. He's just…upset, maybe a little confused."

"I feel really bad for what I did," Kim whispered.

"I know you do." Adam recalled the many times Kim had emailed him about how she felt so horrible about breaking up with him. "But I never told anyone."

"Thanks." Kim had asked him not to tell anyone else her feelings.

After Kim dropped her stuff of at Adam's apartment, where she would stay until she found her own place, they took off for the Youth Center, where everyone else was waiting for her.

"Kim!" Rocky DeSantos yelled when he saw her. He gave her a huge hug. "It's good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you, too, Rocky," Kim smiled. She turned to Kat. "Hi, Kat."

"Hello, Kimberly," Kat drawled in her Australian accent. She was genuinely happy to see Kim.

"You must be Tanya," Kim said to the African-American girl standing next to Adam.

Tanya smiled and nodded. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Same here." Kim nervously turned to Tommy. "Hi."

"Hi," Tommy said. His voice held no emotion.

A long, awkward silence followed.

"So, are you ready?" Rocky finally asked Kim.

"Ready for what?"

"We're taking you out for dinner," Adam replied. "A welcome home dinner."

Kim grinned. "Great. I'm starving."

The teens went out to a casual, inexpensive, diner to eat. Kim told them about the Pan Globals, and Adam, Rocky, Kat, and Tanya took the liberty of telling her about passing their powers on. Tommy, however, remained silent. 

Kim frowned. Tommy hadn't said a word all night, but he had kept giving her cold stares. She knew she had to say something.

__

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said 

__

"Tommy, we have to talk," Kim told him.

Rocky's and Tanya's ears perked up with interest, and Kat and Adam shared a knowing look.

"You said enough in the letter," Tommy growled angrily.

"Please, Tommy? Can I talk to you for just a minute?"

Tommy looked at Kat for support. She, in turn, mouthed, _Talk to her. _"Fine. Um, let's go outside." 

Tommy led the way outside. He waited for Kim to say something, but she didn't. "You wanted to talk. So say something."

__

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to 

Kim hesitated. "Look, Tommy, everything in the letter was a lie. I didn't really meet anyone else," she admitted.

"So why did you say you did?" 

"I guess I thought I'd be able to concentrate more on my training. But I didn't. I just lost my concentration even more."

"You should have just told me the truth." Tommy was hurt that Kim had lied to him.

"You're right, I should have."

"So why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I was so stupid. Tommy, you have no idea how hard this last year has been on me. I still love you-a lot. Can you forgive me?"

__

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right   


Tommy sighed. "You know, I believed you. I thought you really did find someone else. It hurt. And it still does, a little. But now it's not the fact that you broke up with me that hurts. It's the fact that you lied to me."

"Tommy, I'm sorry-"

"Kim, sorry isn't going to cut it," Tommy interrupted. "I don't know if I can ever forgive you for hurting me the way you did."

Kim's eyes began to water.

"And Kat and I, we really love each other a lot. I moved on with my life, Kim, and I want you to do the same. It would kill me to know that you're still hanging on to what we used to have in hopes we can have it again. We both changed, Kim. We're not the two high school students that everyone thought would be together forever anymore. You have to accept the fact that we've changed, we've grown up more."

__

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to 

"I know that, Tommy. But it's not that easy."

"I know it isn't. It was hard for me, too." Tommy paused. "Look, I may not be able to forgive you for what you did. But I'll always care about you, and I'd like it if we could still be friends."

Kim nodded. "I'd like that, too."

Tommy smiled. "I'm going to go back inside. Do you want to come?"

"No, that's okay. I'll go back in a few minutes. I just need some time alone."

Tommy nodded and walked away._  
_

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time 

Kim thought about what Tommy had said. She was hurting, too, knowing that she wouldn't be forgiven for her stupid mistake. But he had been right. She had changed, and she had to move on with her life instead of clinging to the relationship that they used to have.

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   


It would be hard, and it would take awhile, but Kim believed that she would be able to let go of the love she and Tommy had once shared and soon be able to love someone else like she had once loved Tommy.

And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star

****

The End

__

****

A/N: Sorry all you Tommy/Kim fans, but I decided to give it a little twist and keep Tommy and Kat together. I know it took a few days for me to update, but I've been busy getting ready for school, and I'm working on my other fic, called "Denial." I'd like it if you r/r that one, too. Well, this fic is now over. I hope you all liked it!

__

  



End file.
